


Only Love Can Set Me Free

by DontGoInsideItsDarkInThere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGoInsideItsDarkInThere/pseuds/DontGoInsideItsDarkInThere
Summary: Lance was captured by Zarkon and was forced to marry and mate with him.Will Lance ever get set free? Will, he forever be stuck with his abusive Husband?Or will someone save him and his children from this despair?Will it be too late? No one knows, for now, it's up to destiny to decide.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Zarkon (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. He Set Me Free

As Black as The Midnight Sky,  
As Black As A Dahlia,  
Lays my Heart,  
Forever In A seal.  
"Did we make it???" Lance said in a slite bit of concern  
"I think-" Before Shiro could finish his sentence, Lance couldn't hold in his excitement and started jumping around with his three cubs "Did you hear that? Were far away from papa" Lance said hugging his little cubs in his arm's. After a minute or two, the children went to sleep on their mother's lap "It's so nice to be far away from Zarkon" Lance said with happiness, Shiro wasn't listening and said "Yea your right" way to quickly "How long until we meet the others??" Shiro didn't reply until a minute went by "Maybe in an hour I'll contact them so we can meet halfway until then try get some sleep" lance nodded and drifted away into his dreams. An hour later Lance woke up to the sound of doors opening 'I guess we're here' Lance said as quietly as possible, He waited until Shiro stepped out of the Lion, he saw 5 people step out of the enormous castle he was guessing it was pidge, hunk and Keith that stepped out first then followed by 2 other people who he guessed was Coran and Allura.

Lance quietly stepped out of the lion with one of his son on the left side of his leg and his other son on his right while holding his daughter in his hands, lance looked at them they were all hugging and saying what they did while Shiro was gone, but the chatting soon stopped when they all noticed someone was standing behind Shiro, They all questioned the same thing in their head until pidge spoke up and said "Whos that guy standing behind you? Do we know him?" Shiro looked behind him and waved telling Lance to move closer, Lance was extremely nervous about seeing everyone since it's been a whole year "Guys I would like you to meet-" before Shiro could finish the baby in lances arm started crying "shhh its alright mamas here" lance said rocking the baby back and forth in his arms, he was trying so hard to make the baby stop crying that his hood flew off his head and everyone's jaw dropped (except from Shiro) "Lance is that you???" Hunk said, Lance, didn't know what to say, so he just said "surprise??"  
in a sarcastic tone, Hunk started running towards lance about to give him a hug until he was stopped by the two little boys in front of him "Get away from mama" the one on the right said "Yea who do you think you are" Said the one on the right, lance bent down and said "Lotor, Neji stop being rude for me" the two boys hugged Lance and murmured "Yes mama"

Lance apologized to hunk about them, then asked: "Whos the father" Lance stayed silent for a moment and hesitantly said "Z...Zar...Zarkon"


	2. How It All Began Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tells the others about what Zarkon did to him and how horrible it was...
> 
> Writers note:  
> Im kinda bad in first-person mode so don't blame me if it isn't good, there's also gonna be 3 parts where there are flashbacks.

No one's P.O.V

Everyone was speechless including Keith until Shiro spoke up "H...How???" Lance tried to speak but nothing came out he wanted to say that he didn't want to tell them but it was harder than expected since they saved him and they deserve an explanation so he spoke up...

Flashback   
Lance P.O.V

Where is everyone? They couldn't have ditched me and where Blue?? wait a second is that a red glowing "LIGHT" I mistakenly shouted, and ducked behind a rock, this makes no sense, first of all where the heck am I? and wheres the others??? Including Blue, I need her to get out of this mess, wait the lights getting closer WHAT SHOULD I DOOO??? I DONT HAVE MY GEAR TO CALL THE OTHERS AND THE GALRA IS HERE THIS DAY COULDNT GET ANY WORSE, GUNSHOTS?? DAMN IT, THEY SPOTTED ME I KNEW I SHOULDNT OF JINXED MYSELF

Flashback end...  
No ones P.O.V

"That's all I can say..." Lance said while backing up a bit with his children, Lance looked at Hunk and Pidge and saw they were about to cry, Lance felt a pain of guilt for leaving them but he knew it wasn't his fault "I...Im sorry for L.. Leaving you guys" Lance said with a hint of guilt in his voice and the others must have noticed and started to run to Lance and hugging him a lot it reminded him of the group hugs they use to have before he got captured...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update within a week or month so please wait. And please give me new names for the children if you can I really need some.


	3. Love or Pain To Save Your Love Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

No ones P.O.V  
Lance was running around the castle chasing his kids trying to get them into a bath " Mateo, Gabriella, Santiago and Mejo Come here" All of a sudden Shiro and Keith came around the corner and of course all four children bumped into Shiro "Owww" They said "Mateo, Gabriella, Santiago and Mejo Come here right now" Lance said while cursing in Spanish, they all got up and went to lance "Sorry mamá" Mateo said "IT WAS SANTIAGO HE TOLD US TO RUN" Mejo started shouting "NO IT WAS GABRIELLA," Santiago said, "NO IT WASNT," Gabriella shouted back, Shiro and Keith stood there and in both their minds they said 'Just like Lance' Lance, on the other hand, was getting annoyed and said, "Mateo, Gabriella, Santiago y Mejo, si no Dejan de discutir, ninguno de ustedes recibirá una Comida o posture especial de Hunks, understand?" All four children looked at each other and said "Si mamá entendemos" "Good now come on" all four children followed their mother while Shiro and Keith didn't understand what Lance said 1 Hour Later 

Lance, Mateo, Gabriella, Santiago and Mejo all went to the kitchen to get dinner, the kids were super hyper to try Hunks food since back on Zurkans ship Lance would moan about how good Hunks food was "I can't wait to try the food" Mateo said while spinning around "I can't wait either mamá" Mejo said while skipping "I Know you cant" Lance said with a heartwarming smile "mamá, mamá pick me up please" Gabriella cried "Alright darling" Lance bent down and picked up Gabriella in his arms, once they reached the kitchen everyone was already there "Hey Hunk" Lance said while patting his back "Hey Lance" Hunk said, "Gabriella I have to put you down now okay sweetheart???" Lance said while looking at Gabriella "Okay mamá" Gabriella whispered Lance bent down and put Gabriella back on the floor "Mamá, ¿dónde nos sentaremos?" Santiago questioned, "Umm Mejo can sit on my lap, Gabriella, Santiago and Mateo can sit on those three chairs, okay?" "Okay mamá"  
30 Minutes Later

"Mateo, Gabriella, Santiago, Mejo, are you finished yet?" Lance asked they all nodded "Okay its time to go back to our room"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry for not updating for about... 5 months I was really busy with stuff hope you enjoy

Lance could never sleep at night, even with his babies by his side, he could just never sleep at night. He wished to have someone to hold him tight even through the darkest night, he just wanted someone who could hold him tight.

3rd person

"MEJO" Lance shouted from around the castle, Lance knew he was shouting like a mad man but he didn't care he needed to put clothes on Mejo or he would be running around naked shouting "HAH HAHAHA". Mateo, on the other hand, was sitting quietly near Allura reading about Galra history, Gabrielle and Santiago where with Pidge and Hunk eating and talking about the Lions. Finally, Lance caught off to Mejo and pick him up "Mejo what did I tell you about running around without mama dressing you?" Lance asked while holding Mejo in his hands "You said running around without clothes wouldn't be what a gentleman would do, sorry Mamá." Lance signed he couldn't stay angry at his baby forever "Fine but don't do it again" Lance smiled, "Okay Mamá"

With Shiro and Keith

They knew they loved him, they could just never tell him, "he must already like someone?" they though, their stupidity made them sound even worse, but they did love him, they just thought he was already gone


	5. Annoucement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Butarururu

Im discontinuing the story on here im so so so sorry, im never even even on here anymore, im usually on Wattpad, so instead of making it on here im now making it on Wattpad sorry....   
https://www.wattpad.com/user/Butarururu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I will update the story within a week or month, for now, sit tight and wait


End file.
